


Technologic

by Zyxst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Masturbation in Bathroom, Other, Paul Bettany's Voice, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, The Way He Says Ma'am, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You take a bath to relieve stress. JARVIS is there to help.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Technologic

You needed to let off steam, but nothing you'd tried so far did anything to relieve the pressure. With a  
sigh, you went into the bathroom to start a soothing bath. Sometimes it worked. You dug around and found the  
Lush bath oils you'd gotten as a birthday gift. Turning on the water to an appropriate temperature, you  
dropped the Marshmallow Moment under the tap. "JARVIS?" you called to the AI.

"Yes, mum?" he replied. A shiver danced along your spine. His voice made your toes curl.

"Can you lock my door so nobody can get in? I need time by myself and away from people."

"Including Captain Rogers?"

"Oh God yes! He's such a smothering hen and I just can't right now." You began stripping down, bundling your  
clothes on the counter.

"I've created a new protocol for you. Mr. Stark still retains access in case of an emergency."

"JARVIS, I love you."

"Thank you, mum." Another spine shiver, though from his voice or stepping into the hot bath was debatable.  
Once you'd settled yourself, the AI asked, "Would you care for music, mum? Instrumental blues perhaps?"

How did he know? "Please." Guitar filled the air. You shut your eyes and lay back. "You're too good to me,  
J." He didn't answer, but that was fine. You turned off the tap with your feet and let the heat of the water  
soak into your muscles. Gradually, your body relaxed, but not completely. 

You reached down between your thighs, caressing your pussy. It was difficult to tell how aroused you were,  
but you had an imagination and JARVIS. You replayed his voice in your head. What was the thrill of hearing  
him call you ma'am in that very proper tone? He rarely called you by name. "J, will you say my name?" you  
asked.

"[Y/N]," he answered. You stifled a moan by biting your bottom lip. You twirled your middle finger in tight  
circles, grazing your clit. "Your heart rate is rising and breathing erratic. Do you wish me to notify  
Dr. Cho?"

"No, no ...I'm fine." You were close. You slid two fingers from your other hand into your cunt, fucking  
yourself. The motions were practiced and sure to get you off, but goddamn you wanted a juicy cock instead  
of your hands.

"Ah, I understand. Would you care for assistance?"

Your eyes shot open and you stopped masturbating. "Are you telling me you want to help me get off?" 

"I was designed and programmed by Tony Stark. Despite my lack of corporeal form, I am confident in my skills  
to provide what you desire." There was a brief pause before he continued. "If you would finish your bath,  
I can better provide for you in the bedroom."

You laughed, pushing yourself onto your feet. "I'm not laughing at you, JARVIS. I'm laughing at the situation."  
You quickly dried off, drained the tub, and grabbed your clothes on your way to bed. Your face was beaming  
at the idea of having 'sex' with him. "I can't believe I'm going to bag an AI," you muttered.

"Only if you're a very good girl," JARVIS stated in a commanding tone.

"I can be good."

"You say that, but you understand I need to see for myself." You climbed into bed on top of the duvet. Your  
eyes found the well-hidden security camera, the red dot exposing it. "Spread your legs wide and show me  
exactly how good you can be."


End file.
